


Emoji After Dark

by notthedevil



Category: EAD - Fandom
Genre: GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: A brush set for all your EAD needs...assuming you use GIMP.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Emoji After Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



> Hi shadow, I'm pretty sure you use photoshop only but this type of brush only works in GIMP, so here's a gift you can't use without downloading a new program! You're welcome!
> 
> (Edit: Had time to make a better graphic showing all the brushes and also remembered to throw in the dynamics preset I made that randomizes size and angle but not opacity. This preset is really easy to make and save yourself! But I made it so I included it lol.)

[DOWNLOAD HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Mom3SjnqU-qSxJU6I4X0tf8SwBXeHEFP/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> **INSTRUCTIONS FOR USE**
> 
>   1. Download and unzip the file. 
>   2. There are lots and lots of files with the **.gih** format. Those are **brushes** , 
>   3. There is ONE file with the **.gdyn** format — it is NOT a brush, it's a **brush dynamic**. 
>   4. Put all the brushes in your brush folder. For me, on Windows 10 with Gimp 2.10, this is "C:\Users\\[USERNAME]\AppData\Roaming\GIMP\2.10\brushes"; see below if you can't find it. 
>   5. Put the single brush dynamics file in the brush dynamics folder, which should be in the same location as the brushes above but "GIMP\2.10\dynamics" 
>   6. If you have GIMP open you will have to refresh the brush and dynamics windows to see the stuff you just added. If you don't have GIMP open, just open it and they'll be there. 
> 

> 
> **IF YOU CAN'T FIND WHERE TO PUT THE BRUSHES**  
>  Go to Edit>Preferences>the + sign next to "Folders">bam there that's where you should put things.


End file.
